


April Fooling Around 2020

by BadBlond099



Series: OTP Shameless Smutfics [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason, Buddhism, Consensual Sex, Daughter of Mara, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not-so-social-distancing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Shameless Smut, Somewhere in a corner Grayson, Supernatural - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Top John, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, except for the tentacles...that's some major bondage, minor bondage, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: “You’re a right, proper gent, Hood. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” John took a long drag before passing the cigarette to Jason. “‘Course you’re also a right foul git when you want to be too. You might be just the man I need. Y’see, with the humans all tucked away in their self-isolation, nature’s gotten a bit out of whack.”Jason nodded and passed the cigarette back as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Been seeing that online. Dolphins in the canal, ducks in flooded lots… Thought it was a good thing.”“Ah, for the beasties, sure. Demons and gods, on the other hand, often thrive off human energy. ‘Specially the types what dwell around such cesspools like this one.” He jabbed a thumb at the broken window he’d been tossed through.Jason winced at the demonic growl that came from the bar. “Right. Uhh…So, how can I help?”John put a hand on Jason’s shoulder, tossed the remaining stub of his cigarette aside, and led him in by stepping through the large broken window. “Raga, love! I know it’s still not much, but I’ve found a willing participant in the night’s revels!”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, John Constantine/Jason Todd
Series: OTP Shameless Smutfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	April Fooling Around 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo all my socially-starved humans! Back again for more of a mess and the next installment of something truly shameless. I mean, damn, I did tentacles... Working my way through the cliches I guess.
> 
> Anywho, this came about because of the environment right now which I'm sure is mostly the same no matter where you are: the world's all but shut down. Well, here's a little non-essential I can add without getting judged! ... I mean, at least not for threatening anyone's health. Might get judged for other reasons...
> 
> As a heads up, the Rape warning only applies to the OC-demon's assault on the boys. Anything between the tagged couples is consensual.
> 
> Also, because of the nature of the demon I used, I'll include some notes for reference at the end. They might be prudent to read before hand, or just use for reference as you feel it necessary. It'll explain who the demon is, why the hell I gave her tentacles, and what the weird thing John says is all about.
> 
> Lastly, per my usual, I included the gag reel again! This time it wouldn't make much sense to throw in more characters (frikkin quarantine), so it focuses more on what could have gone wrong and what could have gone better. I might add another later, but I'd hoped to get this out on April Fool's day and clearly that didn't quite happen.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy! Heed the tags, of course, and keep in mind these are just for fun and shouldn't be taken seriously!

[You shouldn’t even be out there, and you know it!]

“Dick, just because you were checking on some inmates at Arkham when a couple cases of the virus were reported, doesn’t mean I’M spontaneously infected.”

[You go to Arkham too! You could have been exposed!]

“So, during the day I quarantine myself just like anyone else. But just because the city’s mostly shut down, doesn’t mean crime’s taking a break.”

[But that ruins the whole quarantining!]

“Dick, I don’t know how many times I can explain this: I CAN’T get sick. Lazarus Pit saw to that. Basically, I’m going to die by getting shot or stabbed at this point. I don’t age, and I don’t suffer from human illnesses. You think Ra’s ever gets the sniffles? Once you revive, you’re kinda screwed out of that stuff.”

[O-okay…But that doesn’t mean you can’t spread it!]

“Hence the daytime quarantine. You’re not going to win this.”

[I just…don’t like thinking that you’re in danger when I can’t do anything about it.]

Jason scoffed. “No, you’re just jealous I’m out here roof-hopping while you’re stuck inside, binging Grey’s Anatomy for the third time.”

[I have not watched the series up to date three times!]

“Good save. Look, if it makes you feel better, there aren’t even prostitutes out here tonight. I’ve never seen Gotham this dead.”

[Heh…You’re the only street walker.]

Jason rolled his eyes. “Whatever fills your spank bank, weirdo.”

[That’s not what I—]

CRASH!

Jason watched as a man flew through the large glass window at the Stacked Deck bar, which was supposed to be closed like the rest of the establishments along the block.

“Gotta go. Something came up.” He shut off his communicator and slid down the nearby fire escape to get over to the guy in question.

“Bloody-fuckin’-hell! That is no way to treat a man what only wanted to help!”

Jason recognized that cockney accent and tan overcoat easily. “Evening, John,” he said, holding a hand out to help the man back to his feet.

The old Brit took the hand with a smile. “Well, well. If it isn’t my favorite Bat. Ah,” John drew his hand back quickly the moment he was standing upright and bobbed his head apologetically. “Sorry, mate. Forgot ‘bout the whole ‘distancing’ thing.”

Jason scoffed. “Actually, my constitution’s a little different form most. One of the joys of a good old-fashioned Lazarus revival. Though, I guess I shouldn’t have held a hand out to you.”

John laughed. “Well, I’ve got a deal with a pestilence demon. Immune to all that may ail a man.”

“Nice. Well, if you need someone to break the social distancing rule with,” Jason cocked his head slightly since his mask wouldn’t show him winking. “But more importantly, how’d you get kicked out of a closed bar?”

John drew a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. “You mind?”

“I’ll bet you’re just the most popular guy; smoking and out and about when a respiratory virus is going around,” Jason noted, taking out his own lighter to light the cigarette resting on John’s lips.

“You’re a right, proper gent, Hood. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” John took a long drag before passing the cigarette to Jason. “‘Course you’re also a right foul git when you want to be too. You might be just the man I need. Y’see, with the humans all tucked away in their self-isolation, nature’s gotten a bit out of whack.”

Jason nodded and passed the cigarette back as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Been seeing that online. Dolphins in the canal, ducks in flooded lots… Thought it was a good thing.”

“Ah, for the beasties, sure. Demons and gods, on the other hand, often thrive off human energy. ‘Specially the types what dwell around such cesspools like this one.” He jabbed a thumb at the broken window he’d been tossed through.

Jason winced at the demonic growl that came from the bar. “Right. Uhh…So, how can I help?”

John put a hand on Jason’s shoulder, tossed the remaining stub of his cigarette aside, and led him in by stepping through the large broken window. “Raga, love! I know it’s still not much, but I’ve found a willing participant in the night’s revels!”

Jason backtracked slightly upon seeing the startlingly beautiful woman behind the counter. She looked rather scorned by the motion and he nervously settled onto a stool at the bar. “Uh, willing is a strong word. I don’t even know what he’s talking about.”

Jason really didn’t like the stark contrast between something with the strength to throw a grown man through the window and the woman before his eyes. He wasn’t looking forward to discovering her true strength.

“Constantine, you foolish man.”

Her voice was nothing like the eerie growl from earlier, which was even more unsettling. Jason wondered if perhaps she worked for the demon? Maybe she was just a front.

“This nightclub was a true den of sin. Every square foot packed with humans giving into temptation in every way imaginable. Hundreds of people a night. Ever since that foolish ordinance forced the city to shut down, I’ve been left to starve. And your idea of a FIX…” Suddenly her eyes glowed red and the whole building shook. “…is to come here and DRINK YOURSELF INTO A STUPOR!?”

Jason put himself between John and the girl out of habit and offered, “What would help, then?”

“I NEED carnal pleasure. I REQUIRE unbidden passion. The sort that one single human cannot provide!”

“And if the two of us can’t provide it?”

“Then I shall plunge this city into carnal chaos for as long as it takes to SATISFY MY HUNGER!” There was the warped demon voice. But now that Gotham was in danger, it was time to act.

Jason took off his face mask and set it on the counter. “Three long islands and whatever he’s having,” he decided.

The woman eyed Jason suspiciously as a series of dark green tentacles that had been hidden behind the bar fixed the drinks and poured John Scotch over ice.

Jason sucked down his first long island before John had even taken two sips of his Scotch. “Uh, you’re taking this in stride, mate. You feeling okay?”

“John…I’m going to do what I can to show this lady a good time, so she won’t fuck with my city.” He lifted the second glass and held it up towards her in a silent toast. “And the best way to make bad decisions is to lean into it with -hic- booze.”

“Aye, no denying that,” John said nervously. “But I don’t think you understand quite what she’s asking of you.”

Jason downed the second long island almost as quickly as the first. “She wants -hic- a little passion. Right? Gotta show a little lack of ibnihi…inbihi…y’know.” Jason snagged a couple fingers on John’s belt and pulled him close. “I’m gonna be ten assholes worth of -hic- de…de…bauchery. So, step up, John. We gotta show her a good time.”

Jason’s hands pulled John’s shirt up so that he could press his fingertips over the man’s abdomen, just barely scraping along taught muscle with his nails. John couldn’t help the guttural groan that escaped him.

It wasn’t that Jason wasn’t attractive. Hell, it wasn’t even that they hadn’t fooled around before (though John honestly thought Dick being a participant was a requirement since the two of them seemed so close). His problem was with the fact that this had been forced upon Jason without his understanding, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Jay…Lad…I’d hoped that a night of drinks, laughs, and a good time might’ve been enough,” John began, pulling Jason’s hands off of himself. “She’s made it right clear that won’t be enough. I’m more than flattered to have you so close again, but what she’s askin’ is steeper than I’m willing to let you pa—”

A tentacle lashed out, wrapping tightly around John’s neck. Jason jumped off his stool only to stumble backwards and fall. “Woof. Sorry. I’m up,” he muttered, crawling up the stool that barely held his weight. “Whu’s happening?”

“John’s trying to ruin the fun,” Raga said in a darkly alluring voice. “And I quite like what you have to offer.” She raised her hands and tentacles rose up from behind the bar. “I say we show him how to really have fun.”

“R-Ra…ga…don’t…” The tentacle around John’s neck pulled tighter and lifted him off the floor.

“Stuh-stop!” Jason pulled himself up and leaned wholly against the bar counter. “You’re killing him!”

Raga hopped onto the counter and swung her legs around. “I’ll spare him, and you, and maybe even this filthy city if you let me feed off you.” She slipped her hands under his jacket on his shoulders and pushed it down his arms slowly. “Let me taste you, trapped in beautiful ecstasy.”

Tentacles began prodding at him, sliding under his clothes, pressing into tender spots as they kneaded his muscles, working him over with a sensual massage unlike any he’d ever experienced.

“Now John, thank you for bringing me this treat.” With a snap of her fingers, one tentacle dipped into John’s drink and the amber elixir disappeared. Then the tentacle moved to the remaining long island and emptied that as well. With a twirl of Raga’s finger, the tentacle around John’s neck released him. But before he could even catch his breath, the tentacle that had dipped into the drinks shot into his mouth. Though narrow at the end, it had enough girth that it stretched his lips and scraped past his teeth as it slipped down his throat. There it ejected the alcohol straight into his esophagus. He sputtered but couldn’t breathe around the appendage and was forced to drink down every drop it had to offer. The burning sensation was unpleasant and made him feel instantly inebriated.

When the tentacle finally retraced, John struggled to get his bearings. He had to perform an incantation or…something to stop Raga. Banish her to some other plane or something. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember what part of religion or mythology she came from at that moment. His head was swimming. And his vision had to be messed up too. After all, there was no way that Jason Todd, the dangerous Red Hood, was entangled with oddly phallic-looking tentacles, which were working at his body armor and pants like experts, undoing every strap and pressing every release until…

“Bugger me.”

“Mmm, he’s like putty in my hands, John. Where’d you find this living pleasure doll?” Raga teased as she had her tentacles bring Jason close enough for her to lick the side of his face. “Poor boy’s practically aching for it. His better half practicing ‘social distancing’ like the rest of your pathetic race? I’ll bet he hasn’t had any in weeks thanks to this whole ordeal.” Jason let out a whimper as a tentacle coiled around his now exposed member, squeezing it too tight to be comfortable. He strained against the tentacles holding him up, but they kept him firmly in whatever position Raga chose.

“Lady, you can’t just…just take what you want from my friend.” He was swaying as he spoke. There was likely some sort of natural drug that the tentacle had forced into him along with the booze. He felt floaty and…hot…Just looking at Jason; exposed, afraid, and perfectly vulnerable…Gods, the things John wanted to do to him. The expressions he wanted to see. The sounds he wanted to hear.

But he didn’t need ghosts floating over his shoulders to remind him that what he wanted was wrong. No matter how enticing or how seemingly willing Jason was now, this wasn’t by his choice. This was another innocent victim being dragged into John’s problems.

“Ngah!” Jason threw his head back as the tentacle tightened.

“Raga, enough! I…I won’t let you do this!”

“Oh John, you can’t stop me. As you are you’d be lucky to summon a lesser demon to witness your suffering. You have two choices here: you can let your friend enjoy the pleasures of hundreds of men and women all by his lonesome—” To emphasize her point, Raga snapped her fingers and a tentacle rather forcefully rammed into Jason’s ass, drawing a gasp out of him “—or you can split the pleasure with him. Lighten his load, so to speak.” Jason grunted as the tentacle inside of him found his prostate and thrust against it. “Feel free to abandon him to me. I can already taste the sin on him. I’ll happily see to it that he never forgets this night.”

John searched his mind for a way out of this, but nothing seemed to be connecting with his synapses. Were it not for Raga saying it again and again, he might even forget his own name. If the tentacles were able to enhance alcohol like that…

“I’ll help,” John decided, slipping off his signature coat and setting it over the counter. “Take what you want from me.” At least he could ease some of Jason’s…well…

Raga’s smile deepened, and tentacles danced around John eagerly. “I’d be more disappointed if he wasn’t so open with me. Mmm, John, if you could see the way that he thinks of you. I’d like to see him come apart with your name on his lips.”

“I won’t rape him. You can take what you want from me, but I won’t take from him.”

Raga huffed only to bite her lip when Jason started to mewl as her tentacle continued to milk his prostate while the other prevented him from achieving climax. “Fine. There are other ways to stimulate him with your presence.”

One tentacle lashed out at John, sliding under his dress shirt, pulling the buttons off, and removing his red tie with one swift motion. John took it as well as he could, though the force of it threw off his already questionable balance. A pair of tentacles braced against his chest to keep him from falling, and they seemed to suckle at his nipples. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant…

“Look at him, Jason. He’s old enough to be your father, but lewd enough to leave you desperate for his touch,” Raga cooed. Jason looked at John for only a moment before the tentacle slammed into his prostate again, making him cry out.

“Jay!” John reached out only to have his wrist caught by a tentacle while couple others worked the zipper and clasp of his pants. “Lady, you’re really starting to piss me off!”

“I said it was your choice, John. I didn’t say everything between the two of you would be even.” Raga pressed her hand to Jason’s abdomen as he whimpered. The tentacles were holding him spread-eagle, abusing his athletic and flexible body as they took from him what she wanted. Damn if John wasn’t distracted by the view, but the way that Jason was panting kept him grounded in reality. “I’d wanted you to give him a show, but it looks like you could use a little more of a push first. After all, you’re not even on his level.”

A stray tentacle found a bottle of top-shelf tequila behind the counter and tilted it upward, making the liquid disappear like the other had with their drinks, then it cast the bottle aside and drifted over to Jason. “Tell you what, John. I’ll let you choose where he takes it. I could just as easily let him drink from his other hole, after all.”

“Mouth!” John shouted as the tentacles working him over finally removed the last scrap of clothing on him.

Raga pouted, but the tentacle moved to Jason’s face where he kept his mouth stubbornly shut. “Oh, come now. You don’t really want it in the other hole, right?”

Jason trembled as his prostate was prodded in an attempt to get him to open up. His face was nearly as red as his mask usually was.

“You’re making this too easy for me,” Raga noted as two more tentacles forced their way in along the first, stretching him obscenely. He opened his mouth as the air was punched right out of him and the tentacle slid past his lips as it had for John. However, instead of simply spitting liquid into him, the tentacle thrust back and forth a bit, spraying just a little of the burning tequila at a time into Jason’s mouth. He choked, losing some around the intrusion as he coughed, but swallowed most of what it had to offer. His eyes were closed tight as he was assaulted from both ends. John could hear little gasps of air going in through his nose as he trembled. The tentacle wrapped around his cock continued to torment him though his member was getting dark and hard in its hold.

“Jay,” John whispered. He wasn’t even sure if he was trying to reassure the man or just felt the strong need to speak his name as he was such a beautiful sight. “Jay…” A tentacle looped around John’s other wrist and he was lifted off the ground as if he were to be bound to a crucifix before Jason. He was losing it. If it weren’t for all the tentacles, he’d be all over Jason. He felt as though he NEEDED to be all over Jason.

Something possessive awoke in him. He should have been the one making Jason look like that. He should have been the one in Jason’s ass, in his mouth, feeling his most sensitive places…Who was this demon to think she could take what was his?

Who was this daughter of Mara to touch what was his?

Wait…

“Om Padmo ushnisha Vimale Hum Phat.”

Raga screamed and the bar shook. “No! How dare you!”

Her tentacles recoiled from John, dropping him. Through initial recitation of the mantra, he already felt his senses returning to him. No longer driven by Raga’s lust, he repeated the mantra.

“Om Padmo ushnisha Vimale Hum Phat!”

Raga screamed even louder, her voice sounding less human and shriller by the second. Jason shouted his own exclamation as the tentacles withdrew from him too quickly and dropped him. John moved to catch him only to wind up under the guy next to the toppled stools. Jason came almost immediately upon the tentacle releasing his cock, but his body still felt like absolute fire against John’s. Now it was just too bad the mantra left him free from such sinful thoughts.

“OM PADMO USHNISHA VIMALE HUM PHAT!”

Raga shrieked one last time and opened a portal to another plane in order to get away from John’s subjugation, leaving them in peace in the darkness of the dank and quiet bar.

“Bugger me, Jay-Jay, you’re lucky that chant’s a bit of a boner-killer,” John said with a grunt as he sat up.

Jason shifted on top of him, blushing almost as hotly as he’d been when at the mercy of Raga’s tentacles. “Jesus, John. What the fuck did you drag me into?”

“That was Raga, daughter of a certain asshole what tried to make the Big Buddha give into temptation.” John found his pants and skivvies. Deciding against wearing the briefs that had been lying around the filthy bar, he tucked them into a pocket and stepped into the pants reluctantly. “She’s been dwelling around here for years. Thought I could satiate her hunger and she’d go on without giving your little shit-stain of a city any trouble. Turns out you were too much of a turn-on for her to back down.”

Jason shuddered and sought out his own clothes, similarly working to get himself put-together again. “Aside from that, erm, much needed release, though, I feel fine now. Don’t even feel all that drunk. What did you do?”

“That was a powerful mantra I used. To put it lightly: I basically just absolved us of all sinful…well…anything. Your body needed the release, but otherwise you and I might as well be bloody virgins.”

Jason nodded absently as he fixed the wraps around his arms. “Yeah. That’s it. I feel like I’ve never thought or done a single dirty thing in my life. It’s…weird.”

“It’ll wear off. You and I aren’t exactly Buddhist monks, so the effects are even less temporary. John held up his ruined shirt and sighed.

“Come back to my place,” Jason offered. “After that…well, I don’t feel like continuing my patrol for the night. I’ll get you a clean shirt and, well, I wouldn’t mind the company. This whole ‘social distancing’ nonsense is bumming me out.”

“S’happening everywhere, mate,” John noted as he pulled his overcoat on over his still-exposed torso. Rather than tie it on, he stuffed the red tie into the pocket with his cigarettes, which he felt absolutely no desire for while stuck in the enlightened state from the mantra. “I wouldn’t mind the break, though. These demons are killer on my back.

Jason affixed his face mask and pulled his hood up before leading John back to his favorite hideout in Gotham: a little apartment at the top floor of a building that directly overlooked Crime Alley. John struggled to keep up with Jason, climbing the fire escape to the only actual entrance to the place in question, but managed to make it (albeit with plenty of assistance and one 8-foot drop that knocked the wind out of him).

“Welcome to my usual place,” Jason mumbled, taking off his mask after closing the window and setting the security code behind John. “Make yourself at home. I’ll grab you a shirt.”

John was pleasantly surprised by Jason’s apartment. It was almost surprisingly immaculate for a guy whom John imagined to be a bit more careless about where he left his things lying around. Aside from a laptop that had been left out on the coffee table in front of the red leather couch, the place looked mostly untouched.

Jason went down the hall to change and presumably find John a shirt, so John took the opportunity to settle onto the couch and get comfortable…which proved difficult. He felt like he was messing the place up just by being there. To make matters worse, he crossed his legs and accidentally wound up kicking the coffee table, which woke up the computer screen. “Shit!” To his surprise, there wasn’t a password screen keeping him from getting in. But even if he were to look for dirty laundry, Jason’s desktop had even less lying around than his apartment! “Does this boy have anything traceable?”

[JAY!]

“Gyah!” John flung himself into the back of the couch when a face popped up on the screen.

[Oh. John? What are you doing at Jason’s place?] It took John a moment to recognize Dick, who was eyeing him quite suspiciously. [And why are you dressed like that?]

“Dressed like what?” John looked down and scoffed. “Oh, right. You would not believe the night your boy and I have had.”

Dick pursed his lips. [Uhh, not that I don’t enjoy your company, but I don’t know how I feel about you and Jason fooling around behind my back.]

“No! Nothing like that…exactly…He was jus’ doing me a favor and it took a bit of a strange turn.” John felt a little dizzy as he swung his head around to look for Jason. “Ain’t that right, lad? Come tell your Dickie-boy that we was tricked into…tricked into…” His face felt dangerously hot. Almost like he’s just downed half a bottle of something. “Bugger me. Jay-Jay! How you feeling, mate?”

THUD!

John rolled off the couch and looked down the hall to find Jason, in nothing but his boxer briefs, collapsed on the floor.

“Oy!” John stumbled over to him and helped him to his feet, hauling one arm over his shoulder to keep him up. Jason looked much like he did when caught in Raga’s hold, which didn’t bode well. “Mate, I’m starting to worry that the mantra…only staved off things temporarily,” John noted as he got Jason to the couch.

[Oh god, Jay! What’s wrong? What happened? Talk to—wow!]

John wasn’t sure what had cut Dick off so suddenly. He looked Jason over, afraid that maybe he was injured somewhere, then realized the rather significant tent he was sporting. “Well, wouldja lookit that?”

[What the HELL is going on?] Dick demanded to know.

“Ah. Right. Y’see, Gotham’s got demons. An’ Jay-Jay thought he could help me appease ‘un.” John was feeling increasingly distracted. “I…I think…You should probably get over here,” John suggested, recognizing his inhibitions leaving him. I…thought we were past this but…”

Dick swallowed hard, looking at Jason writhing on the couch. [You…saved him…right?]

John blinked hard. Trying to think past the quickly rising erection between his legs. “I did what I could. D-demon’s gone at least.”

[Listen John. I can’t head over there. I’m not going to break quarantine. But…this is going to seem weird…I want you to help him.]

That was more permission than John was prepared for. “Dickie, I don’t want to take advantage of this.”

“For the love of fuck, John!” Jason snapped, grabbing the overcoat and pulling John on top of him. “It feels like those -hic- those things have me again!”

Dick, watching from his computer, felt a pang of jealousy and an intense heat pooling in his gut at the sight of Jason looking so desperate. [John?]

A strained grunt signified he was listening, though Jason had begun sucking on his collarbone.

[Bite his ear,] Dick suggested, earning a curious glance from John. [Just trust me.]

Jason whined as John shifted in order to reach. When John’s teeth caught Jason’s earlobe, though, he shuddered at the touch and bit his bottom lip.

[Harder. He likes a little pain.]  
John obliged, grinding his teeth a bit, and Jason moaned, raising his left knee so that it was pressing against John’s erection. The desire for more—for all of Jason—pushed John to bite more earnestly. Jason gasped at the gesture and wrapped his arms around John’s neck needily.

[Jay…you could do to get those clothes off of him,] Dick noted. [Give…Give us a little show, y’know?]

John grinned, his eyes flicking to the screen. “Raga said your boy was touch-starved, mate. I take it this whole health fiasco has the lot of ya squirreled away from each other? How long has it been, huh?”

Jason yanked John’s coat down in response. “Yeah, it’s been a bit. We fuckin’ doing this or not? You’re not exactly as handsy as those…tentacles were.”

[Tentacles?]

John caught his coat before Jason could cast it aside an pulled the red tie from the pocket. “Got anything you’d like me to do with this, Dickie-boy?”

Dick smirked. [I’ve got a few ideas…why don’t you tie that around his neck, just like you would your own.]

John obliged, though Jason was busying himself with John’s belt at the same time, desperate to get his pants out of the way. When John got the knot right, he slid it up towards Jason’s Adam’s apple, then leaned forward and stole a kiss.

It was a simple peck at first. Innocent. Playful.

Teasing.

Then Jason’s mouth fell open as John pressed the knot just a little too hard against Jason’s neck and John took the opportunity to really claim Jason’s mouth and give Dick a show. It was all Jason could do to press his hands against John’s chest, grasping at his pectorals as the tie was kept tight.

There was something primal in John that was deeply turned on by the fact that he was rutting against Dick’s man while Dick sat by, unable to join in. He wanted to put on a good show. He wanted Dick to suffer in exquisite jealousy, watching his man take what John had to give. After all, Jason was his.

Jason was his.

John pulled away and Jason leaned forward, trying to find his lips again.

“On your knees,” John said darkly, loosening his grip on the necktie.

Jason’s mouth snapped shut and he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing under the red fabric.

“Any objections, Dickie-boy?” John asked as he slid his belt from the loops and unfastened clasp at the top of his pants. He stood up and waited, eyes locked with Jason as they anticipated Dick’s response.

[Get on your knees, Jay.]

Jason’s face flushed as he slinked off the couch. John dropped his drawers and kicked them aside before sitting down right across from the laptop with his legs spread; knees on either side of Jason, who now kept his head down as if he were embarrassed. John grabbed the tie again, pulling Jason forward slightly. “You know what to do, love.”

Jason tried to look over his shoulder at Dick only for John to tug harder on the tie.

[Pretend it’s me,] Dick said softly, ruining John’s fun. [What would you do if I was there with you?]

Jason was still a bit shy, but he leaned forward, earning some slack, and pressed his nose to John’s pubis, inhaling deeply before licking a stripe along his shaft slowly, gently brushing his teeth along for an enticing drag, before pressing the tip of his tongue to the tip of John’s cock. John clenched his jaw as Jason pressed his head forward, allowing the head to press past his saliva-slick lips and suckling it for just a moment before hollowing his cheeks and dipping his head further, taking in as much as he could in one go. John tapped his foot at the sensation, trying to steady his nerves as Jason’s hot, wet mouth continued to take him in and out, threatening to swallow him whole at any second.

Jason placed his right hand against the inside of John’s thigh for leverage and slipped his left hand underneath where he was working, massaging John’s balls. The older man groaned at the stimulation, finally allowing himself to let go a little and just enjoy the treatment.

But Jason worked agonizingly slow. Seconds turned into minutes and John felt overheated and needy. After Jason’s nose just barely grazed his pubic hair again, John carded his fingers into the boy’s hair and began moving him at the pace that he wanted. Jason tensed slightly at first, surprised by the gesture, but let his jaw go slack so that John could use him easily.

Now they were cooking with fire.

John had Jason taking him as deeply as he could for only a few rough thrusts before he held his head in place and came right down the boy’s throat. Jason’s hand tapped John’s thigh in a brief panic but didn’t try to push away. Just before he finished, John pulled Jason off of him with a slick POP and let the last white strands land on his face; over his eyes, on his cheeks, and on those puffy lips.

Dick gasped and John felt a deep sense of victory.

Then Jason leaned forward, all but hugging John’s leg in order to get some friction on his own throbbing member.

[God, Jay, you look so good,] Dick said in a sultry voice. It had become apparent that this video call was serving quite the purpose for him, and John was quite alright with that. [Look at me, Jay.]

Jason bit his bottom lip, not wanting to give up his spot against John’s leg, but turned himself to face Dick, who seemed to lose it upon seeing Jason’s wrecked face.

“Show’s not over yet,” John whispered. “Jay-Jay, how ‘bout you come up here and give me a ride?”

[John, he can’t just—]

Dick tried to protest but was left speechless as John laid back on the couch to let Dick see more and Jason willingly climbed on top of him. He stroked John back to full mast before positioning himself without even bothering with any preparation. At the sound of both Dick and Jason gasping together, John closed his eyes, basking in the glory of the moment. It only made it that much sweeter knowing that Dick was unaware of how Jason had been stretched earlier. There was some drag, but the saliva from the blowjob worked as enough for them.

John rested one hand on Jason’s hip, rubbing along and over the curve of his ass. Once Jason was fully seated, he took a deep breath and braced his hands against his legs before giving a tentative bounce to test the feel of it. His head fell back right away and John had to fight back the white spots already threatening to steal his vision. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity—especially since Jason struck John as a power top, which was what he’d experienced with the him and Dick in the past—and he wanted to claim every part of Jason for himself.

John ghosted his left fingers down Jason’s abdomen and over his still-hard cock, drawing out an excited whine as Jason did his best to keep moving. John was certain the kid didn’t need any help reaching his climax; pre-cum was already leaking like crazy, dripping onto his stomach. Still, the guy had been a bit of a bully when inside of John. This was his chance to turn the tables.

Jason was moaning and panting as he picked up speed, nearing his climax, when John gripped his cock at the base. Jason leaned forward in a silent scream and John couldn’t help but admire how the kid’s muscles all tensed as he was denied his orgasm.

[Ah!] 

Dick’s little exclamation only made John feel hotter. He was close too, so he couldn’t keep this up for long. He pistoned his hips and Jason yelped, overstimulated and desperate. John chose to make it even harder on him, driving himself in again while simultaneously stroking Jason’s cock, still too tight to give him release.

“You’re so beautiful,” John whispered. If possible, Jason became even hotter at the comment. “You like this?”

“Yes!” Jason breathed.

“You want to be good for me?” John was close, but he wanted to really drive the point home.

“Yes, John! God, yes!”

“Then come for me, Jay-Jay. And let Dickie-boy know just how much fun you’re having.”

John let Jason’s cock go and it erupted from the force of his orgasm, spilling over between them only seconds before John held Jason’s hips firmly in place and came deep inside of him.

When they were both completely spent, Jason collapsed on top of John.

After a few minutes of silence, Dick finally spoke. [John, you’re a real asshole.]

John grunted, feeling a little squished under Jason’s weight, but determined to come off as suave as possible. “I certainly enjoyed your man’s asshole.”

Okay, not his best line. But it got Jason to chuckle. Now that he was feeling a little more level-headed, John was willing to enjoy these little victories.

“Mate, not that I don’t adore you, but there’s one more sinful habit I’d like to partake of, and I can’t reach it from here.” That and if Jason stayed on top of him much longer, John was certain he’d throw out his back.

Jason sat up just enough to suck at John’s neck, leaving behind a love mark before sitting up to retrieve the overcoat. But John caught the red necktie again, forcing Jason back down so that he could mercilessly suck a darker mark just behind Jason’s ear before letting him go. “To remind you of our fun,” he offered.

Jason covered the mark, glanced at Dick briefly, before scurrying out of the view of the laptop’s camera to grab the pack of cigarettes out of John’s pocket.

[I’m going to get back at you somehow,] Dick vowed, though he was still red-faced just from having witnessed the whole thing.

“I quite look forward to it,” John said before Jason threw a pair of briefs at John’s face. “Bloody hell!”

“I checked the wrong pocket. Anything else I should look out for?”

John cast his skivvies aside, laughing.

[What the HELL were you guys doing before you got there?]

***

GAG REEL!

-In which they don’t get away from Mara-

“Jay,” John whispered. He wasn’t even sure if he was trying to reassure the man or just felt the strong need to speak his name as he was such a beautiful sight. “Jay…” A tentacle looped around John’s other wrist and he was lifted off the ground as if he were to be bound to a crucifix before Jason. He was losing it.

Tentacles began groping and prodding him much like they’d done to Jason. He was breached unceremoniously, then lifted over to Jason. They were pressed against each other, but unable to embrace. The tentacle in Jason’s mouth finally withdrew only to wrap tightly around John’s member.

“John…Ah…John…”

John pressed his forehead to Jason’s and gasped. “‘M sorry, mate…”

*

Dick was still reluctant to go out on patrol, but the fourteen days for his quarantine had passed without incident and he hadn’t heard from Jason since that odd night a few days back. Using the tracker he’d personally placed on Jason’s newer Red Hood mask (Jason was smart enough to get his tech from somewhere off Bruce’s radar after their last falling out, but Dick still worried. Jason would forgive him…probably).

The tracker had Jason inside of one of Gotham’s seedier bars. Dick was going to be really annoyed if Jason hadn’t checked in because he was taking advantage of the city being empty and bar hopping.

Dick landed just in front of the bar’s broken window and nearly screamed upon finding his boyfriend and John Constantine being tentacle raped while barely coherent, watched by an overjoyed woman who looked right at Dick when he took a step towards them.

“Well, well. Another friend of yours, John?” Tentacles rose from behind her like some Lovecraftian monster. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

-In which Jason is, as usual, trigger happy-

Jason put himself between John and the girl out of habit and offered, “What would help, then?”

“I NEED carnal pleasure. I REQUIRE unbidden passion. The sort that one single human cannot provide!”

“And if the two of us can’t provide it?”

“Then I shall plunge this city into carnal chaos for as long as it takes to SATISFY MY HUNGER!” There was the warped demon voice. But now that Gotham was in danger, it was time to act.

There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation when the lady raised her voice. Jason had pulled up his gun and fired his signature incendiary bullets into her. They exploded on impact and she screamed before vanishing. Jason holstered his weapon and hopped over the bar counter. “Fuck that thing.”

John stared at Jason, undeniably turned on by gutsy move. “Y’know, most creatures of the magical variety can’t be harmed by things like that.”

Jason picked out a tall glass, filled it with ice, and started making a simple rum and coke. “Could she?”

John shrugged and settled onto a stool. “S’pose she could. I ought to bring you demon hunting more often. You’re methods are a bit crude, but hard to argue with the results.”

“What’s your pleasure, old man?” Jason asked after slipping off his mask and sipping at his own drink.

John gave him a quick once over and grinned. “Don’t s’pose you’d be willing to offer a man a different sort of good time?”

Jason scoffed at the suggestion. “Dick’d kill me if he found out I was screwing around without his permission.”

“And here I thought you were supposed to be the bad boy?”

Jason thought about it, drinking down his glass, then settled on, “I think I might have a way to make him a little jealous and let him in on the fun, if you’re alright with a little exhibitionism.

John nearly regaled the boy with the story of his encounter with fertility goddess who had every intention of fucking him into oblivion but decided that might kill the mood. “For you, mate, happy to show off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> Raga--One of Mara's daughters; associated with attachment, desire, greed, and passion. Mara's daughters, like him, tried to distract Siddhartha (Buddha) from enlightenment. In this case she's just gotten attached to the bar because of how it easily provided her with naughty sustenance.
> 
> Mara--A demon king who tried to seduce Siddhartha with sexy women and the like. Also, if you're a Persona nerd, depicted in the Persona and Shin Megami Tensei series as a GIANT GREEN TENTACLE PENIS MONSTER THING. That's where the whole idea for Raga having tentacles came from. Like father like daughter?
> 
> Mantra of Vipulagarbha Maniprabhe tathagata--"Om Padmo ushnisha Vimale Hum Phat." That's the weird thing John says that sorta deus ex machina's them out of a situation and then leaves them feeling a little too good after the fact. Chances are I've misused this, so don't hate, but I wanted to make John's actions seem a little more genuine. The mantra is, as I understand, basically a powerful means of warding off evil both physically and mentally. It clears the speaker and all who are touched by it of sins and gets rid of basically all bad things; evil spirits included. There aren't a lot of details regarding the effects wearing off, so for sake of this story they're temporary and what was happening at the time of recitation all but resumes upon the effects fading.
> 
> Jay-Jay & Dickie-boy--So John has had another sexual encounter with the boys that is somewhat referenced in this. That's just from a different smut-fic I wrote: Once Bitten, Not Shy. Not required for this story. John's insistence on calling Jason Jay-Jay is just a mild joke due to repetition at the time.
> 
> That's all she wrote!


End file.
